1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fitting golf clubs to a golfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve their game, golfers often customize their equipment to fit their particular swing. Golf equipment manufacturers have responded by increasing the variety of clubs available to golfers. For example, a particular model of a driver-type golf club may be offered in several different loft angles and lie angles to suit a particular golfer's needs. In addition, golfers can choose shafts, whether metal or graphite, and adjust the length of the shaft to suit their swing. Golf clubs that allow shaft and club head components to be easily interchanged facilitate this customization process.
One example is Wheeler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,646 for a Golf Club Assembly. The Wheeler patent discloses a putter having a grip and a putter head, both of which are detachable from a shaft. Fastening members, provided on the upper and lower ends of the shaft, have internal threads, which engage the external threads provided on both the lower end of the grip and the upper end of the putter head shank to secure these components to the shaft. The lower portion of the shaft further includes a flange, which contacts the upper end of the putter head shank, when the putter head is coupled to the shaft.
Another example is Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,442 for Golf Clubs with Quick Release Heads. The Walker patent discloses a golf club in which the club head is secured to the shaft by a coupling rod and a quick release pin. The upper end of the coupling rod has external threads that and engage the internal threads formed in the lower portion of the shaft. The lower end of the coupling rod, which is inserted into the hosel of the club head, has diametric apertures that align with diametric apertures in the hosel to receive the quick release pin.
Still another example is Roark, U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,673 for an Interchangeable Golf Club Head and Adjustable Handle System. The Roark patent discloses a golf club with a quick release for detaching a club head from a shaft. The quick release is a two-piece connector including a lower connector, which is secured in the hosel of the club head, and an upper connector, which is secured in the lower portion of the shaft. The upper connector has a pin and a ball catch that protrude radially outward from the lower end of the upper connector. The upper end of the lower connector has a slot formed therein for receiving the upper connector pin, and a separate hole for receiving the ball catch. When the shaft is coupled to the club head, the lower connector hole retains the ball catch to secure the shaft to the club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,996 to Tseng discloses a Golf Club and a Method for Assembling the Golf Club. The golf club employs an externally threaded bolt to secure a shaft to the club head. The bolt, which is located inside the club head, extends through a threaded opening formed in a flange at a lower portion of the neck of the club head and engages a threaded lower end of the shaft. The bolt is accessed using a tool that is inserted in an opening formed in the sole of the club head. When the tool is extracted, the opening in the sole is plugged with a screw.
Two other examples are Burrows, U.S. Pub. Nos. 2004/0018886 and 2004/0018887, both of which are for a Temporary Golf Club Shaft-Component Connection. The Burrows applications disclose a temporary connection that includes an adapter insert, a socket member, and a mechanical fastener. The adapter insert, which is mounted on a shaft, includes a thrust flange. The socket member, which is mounted on the other golf club component (e.g., a club head), includes a thrust seat for seated reception of the thrust flange. The mechanical fastener (e.g., a compression nut or a lock bolt) removably interconnects the adapter insert and the socket member.
The prior art temporary head-shaft connections have several disadvantages. First, these connections typically add excessive weight to the club head, which affects the playability characteristics of the golf club. A change in the overall weight of a golf club alters the center of gravity and moments of inertias of the club head. Thus, a golf club with a shaft permanently affixed to a club head would have inherently different characteristics than a trial golf club that uses a prior art temporary connection to combine the same shaft and club head. Second, some of these connections require that the golf club head have a conventional hosel for attachment, while others require that a special head be made or that the club head be altered to accommodate the temporary connection. These changes can increase costs by requiring additional manpower, resources and inventory. Moreover, many of these prior art connections are cumbersome to use. Some designs require the connection device to be accessed from the bottom of the club head, others from the top, with different tools and procedures for each.
Additionally, existing club fitting systems have limited adjustability. To optimally fit a golf club to a specific golfer, a multitude of golf club parameters must be adjustable by a meaningful amount. For example, most current systems allow for a variety of shaft and club head combinations. However, in these systems the center of gravity, club head mass, club head face angle, club lie angle, club swing weight, club length and club mass are not adjustable in the fitting environment. As a result, using current fitting systems, a golfer may be fit into an appropriate shaft type, shaft flex and loft, but other parameters important to the player's game may be suboptimal.